Talk:Refitted Chariot
Saw this up last night, and figured we'd have a go. Took it out with a party of Blu(86)/Thf(83)/Rdm(86)/Blm(88)/Brd(86). Relatively easy other than occasional gear or the rare elemental aggro. Discharge seems to have a hate reset effect attached to it. Ryoku 14:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Solo'ed it till 50% as NIN/DNC 90, 361 Evasion skill, then a smn and brd came help me. Easy fight. Solo'ed it entirely the second time, try to keep always atleast 2 shadow up, he can double attack and his TPmove can also double attack (mean he use 2 TPmove in a row). Smooth solo as NIN90/DNC45 using Atma of the Razed Ruins, Atma of the Ascending One, and Atma of the Voracious Violet. Kept up Hojo, Kurayami, Myoshu, and Yurin Ninjutsus the whole fight (Jubaku resist). Mainly used full Haste/DD set up, switching to Evasion gear if needed to recover after a double TP move. Took about 15~20 minutes. Claran 22:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd with NIN90/DNC and DNC90/NIN (me). Ninja pulled it to the alley between the Spectators and Gears, and I grabbed it while he kited to despawn the four gears he aggro'd on the pull. Ninja tanked and cast Ninjutsu on it. It has a hate reset move that removes shadows and paralyzes. I ended up dying every time it reset to me. The Ninja lived through the whole fight. It has another move that binds and does damage to the party. We were also Amnesia'd a few times, though the effect didn't last very long. I would list the names of the TP moves, but my filters are ramped up due to Abyssea, so the names were not in the log. However, I was able to stun (Violent Flourish) both of them if I was paying close attention. Drops were the Areion's Gamashes, Apkallu egg, and Battle Standard Fourth Echelon. --Cumaea 18:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Pop @ (F-8) (F-9) Soloed by MNK/NIN, using Atmas: Razed Ruin/Gnarled Horn/Mounted Champion. Straight forward fight, I occasionally threw up shadows and equipped evasion set, to recover some HP, also good to have penance merited to slow its TP gain down, even got aggroed by some of the Gears near by and still managed to kill the gears while tanking the NM had to use 1 Lucid potion I for that part, other than that didn't use any additional potions. Took about 10 minutes+.--Cap.N 12:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Much more difficult to solo this 90MNK/45NIN than the above user makes it out to be. Fully merited counter, capped and merited evasion and spell interruption rate - at 4/4. Used RR/GH/MC atmas. Helped a good deal, but I still ended up full-timing an incomplete evasion set in order to mitigate damage taken. Unless you have a healer, do not assume you can straight-tank this in melee gear and "occasionally throw up shadows and equip evasion set, to recover some HP." Consumed my shadows frequently even with Boxer's and Evasion Torque thrown into the melee gear (which prompted me to go full evasion); Dodge (enhanced with Temple Gaiters), Chakra, Perfect Counter, Chi Blast (4/5 Penance), Utsusemi: Ichi and Utsusemi: Ni were always on timers. Went through a Lucid Potion I, Lucid Potion II, Dusty Elixir, and Lucid Elixir I by the 40% mark. As it seems to dispel shadows rather quickly due to its double attack traits and multiple AoE TP attacks, Counterstance is not recommended. If you're lucky you may be able to solo this, otherwise, I recommend bringing a healer to get you back up when your timers are still climbing down. --Trnchtwnrk 20:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Killed it solo as NIN90/DNC45 with VV, Mounted Champion and Apocalypse Atma and little trouble. It links with gears close to it. It has a moderate accuracy. Blind and Slow always sticked. Duration was kinda crazy. Sometimes only 1 minute, sometimes longer. Paralyze only sticked once with a short duration. I used my full evasion set (which is not the best) and Yonin. Had to Mijin Gakure once and Reraise due to his paralyze move completely immobilized me @ 80%. I decided then to stop WS and keep TP for Walzes. Went down in a total of 20 minutes. All his TP moves wipe shadows. I suggest to wait with recast, cause sometimes he uses 2 TP moves back to back. I sometimes had trouble with "Quick Magic" from Apoc Atma when going from Ni to Ichi. Next time I gonna take some Para Meds with me to save up the Walzes for Cure. Only dropped sword tho. --Velocy85 03:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Killed solo as NIN90/DNC45 with VV, Gnarled Horn, and Razed Ruins Atma with some trouble. Pull might be the hardest part, just need to wait it out till it gets close to the camp where you'll be. Ninjutsu skill is pretty gimp, only being about 260 making enfeebles hard to land, took maybe 2 casts to land it and they stuck for a while (Blind and Slow). Paralyze is pretty pointless to try to stick, lands but wears off pretty quick. Be sure to bring any potions possible cause they do come in handy if paralyze doesn't come off quick. As most said, all TP moves remove shadows, so try to make sure you have Ni up for when it does so. Capped evasion, +42 evasion in gear and +17 skill wise, forgot to use yonin the entire fight so it probably would have went a little smoother would have I remembered! GL to all for the drops you may receive! .:*Hyar*:. 08:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as BST 90 using Bloodclaw Shasra and only one PDT- axe. Atmas were Razed Ruins, Mounted Champion and Ducal Guard. Pulled it down the mountain slope to get away from the Sub-zero gears even though I did have one link while doing so, just let my pet whack away at the NM for about 27mins while I killed off the gear and used reward when needed. In my first attempt I used Dipper Yuly, but it did not evade at all so might as well go with attack. Solo'd as NIN90/DNC45 with VV, GN & RR with little trouble. The pull is the hardest part of this NM, like the above posters, just be patient and the situation to pull will present itself. Gear I had Sekka+2(AGI/Evasion), Hochomasamune, Ungur Boomerang, Iga Zukin +1, PCC, Suppa, Brutal, Aurore Doublet, Dusk Gloves, Rajas Ring, Heed Ring, Atheling, Swift Belt, Iga Hakama +2, Iga Kyahan +1. Keep up all debuffs, especially blind, slow and the 2 TP spells, and you will have little to no problem. As stated above don't bother putting up shadows after Inertial Stream, he'll have Diffusion Ray or Discharge ready right after, cast shadows after 2nd TP move. I always tried to keep Stutter Stepcapped at 5 to stun Discharge as his paralyze can be a bit of a pain. Other than that, if you're having evasion problems use Yonin. I got Iga Earring 1/1! Hope this helps! --Jetre86 Jetre of Fenrir, 13:50, June, 17 2011